On devrait correspondre
by anhelo
Summary: Slash DracoSeverus Un échange de lettres peut amener à la découverte de secrets [sans spoiler]
1. Sous la Lune quelques unes de mes pensée

**Une nouvelle fic Slash qui sera uniquement sous forme de lettres et qui aura pour pairing Severus/ Draco**

**Chapitre 1: Sous la Lune quelques unes de mes pensées se defont**

**Cher parrain**

Comme tu dois le savoir, père a décidé de m'enfermer pour l'été dans l'une des caves du Manoir, afin que je réfléchisse à mon futur. Mais je ne peux lui avouer, que cela ne m'est pas nécessaire, car ma décision est déjà prise. Imagine ce qu'il ferait de moi s'il venait à apprendre que mon camp sera opposé au sien.

J'ai découvert peu de temps avant mon départ de Poudlard que toi aussi tu espionnais pour le compte de Dumbledore, ceci explique pourquoi c'est à toi que j'adresse cette lettre, ne crains rien le sortilège que j'ai posé dessus m'a été appris dans mon enfance par mon grand-père maternel, tu es le seul qui puisse lire cette missive.

Dans deux jours doit se tenir, dans la nuit, non loin du château d' Abersworth une rencontre entre Voldemort et un représentant du ministère Italien, le serpent cherche des appuis et les Italiens un moyen de rapidement gagner de l'argent afin de renflouer leur caisse et mater la révolution qui commence à gronder aux portes de leur ministère, les menaçant d'un renversement de pouvoir par des sangs mêlés et des sangs de bourbes. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer si les grandes familles Italiennes tels que les Borgia venaient à s'associer aux Mangemorts.

De plus, Il essaye aussi de recruter en France, en Allemagne et aux Etats Unis, mais pour le moment il fait chou blanc, heureusement pour nous. Mais si jamais les Italiens s'enrôlaient dans cette guerre qui n'en a pas encore le nom, ils ne tarderaient pas à suivre comme les gentils moutons qu'ils sont parfois..

Je crains qu'à l'heure ou je t'écris cette lettre, les rangs de Voldemort grossissent plus rapidement que les nôtres et même si le grand Harry Potter défendeur de la veuve, de l'orphelin, de l'opprimé, des petits canards et des bonbons au citron de celui qui est sensé être le plus grand sorcier de notre époque,est de notre côté, nous ne pourrons rien faire.

Dis est-ce que Dumbledore est aussi fou qu'il en a l'air ? Est-il capable de lire dans les pensées? (Parce que c'est la sensation que j'ai à chaque fois qu'il pose son regard sur moi.). Enfin bref, je ne devrais pas me soucier de lui, heureusement que mon père n'est pas aussi doué que toi en Occlumencie sinon je serai mort depuis longtemps, étant si loin du garçon modèle qu'il voudrait que je sois.

Au fait, si mon père intercepte cette lettre, il ne verra qu'une demande de précisions concernant la potion de Tramoine et comme il m'encourage à continuer ma formation sur les potions utilisées en magie noire, cela ne devrait pas lui paraître suspect (enfin j'espère!).

Je vais te laisser, mon babillage risque certainement de t'agacer, mais ici, je n'ai personne à qui parler.

Ton filleul Draco


	2. Elles m'échappent, elles se drapent

**_RAR:_**

**Minerve: ****je me demande bien quels seront les secrets decouverts par cette echange de courrier.**_Je peux dire qu'ils seront nombreux et parfois tré surprenants!_

**J'ai hate de lire la suite**_la voila je t'ai pas fait trop attendre?_

**Surimi: salut! très bon début! c'est un slash dis-tu?**_toujours avec moi!_**dans le résumé, tu dis bien Hp/Dm, c'est ça, oui, je crois bien! **_Non c'est un Severus/Draco_**bah, moi suis pas trop difficile dans les pairring, tout me va! ;)**_j'espere que celui la t'iras quand même!_

**c une bonne idée la correspondance entre sev' et dray... **_l'idée met venu de la chanson de Cabrel (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que chaque titre de chapitre est une phrase de cette trés belle chanson et que cette fic porte ce nom!_**j'ai hate de voir ce que ça donne! **

bisous à bientot!

**Atalanta de Tebas****:Draco x Sev, est tres original, on ne les voit pas souvent, j'adore ce pairing,**_c'est vria qu'il y en a pas beaucoup c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi ce pairing!_**et la lettre est tres bien ecrite continue**_ merci:-)_

**Vif d'or:C'est un bon début, quoique j'hésite à lire car moi, si Harry n'est pas là, je n'aime pas beaucoup... lol **_mais euh! Draco et severus ça fait un couple aussi trés bavant!_**Enfin je vais continuer et voir comment j'aime.**_oki lol!_

**Cyrano Bon, très bon début triste que ce soit trop court pour se faire une idée.**_je préfére faire de courts chapitres mais updater reguliérement comme ça mes lecteursarrêtent de vouloir me tuer!(je suis une pov petite auteuse maltraitée!lol!)_**Peux pas dire plus pas le droit faire bruit...  
**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Chapitre 2: Elles m'échappent, elles se drapent dans leur manteau de saison_**

**Cher Draco**

Il est vrai que ta lettre m'a quelque peu surpris, mais une question me turlupine, comment as-tu fait pour me l'envoyer alors que tu es enfermé?

Quoiqu'il en soit tes renseignements nous ont été d'une grande aide, nous avons réussi à faire échouer la rencontre mais ce n'est que partie remise. Dumbledore pense que nous devrions encourager la révolte italienne mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, un pays désorganisé est encore plus dangereux qu'une nation dont le gouvernement est corrompu, mais le directeur ne suivra pas mon avis, Percy Weasley a réussi à le convaincre, Merlin seul sait comment!

Quant à sa capacité de lire dans les pensées, je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'existe pas, il s'est souvent trompé et à réussi à cacher ses erreurs, tout le monde le prend pour un prophète mais en réalité, il lui arrive juste d'avoir des traits de génie et combiné avec sa grande connaissance de la nature humaine, cela fait illusion.

Notre cher Directeur a une énorme confiance dans le genre humain, c'est son principal défaut d'ailleurs! Mais sans cette confiance aveugle, je n'aurai jamais eu le droit à ma seconde chance. Je regrette peu de choses de ma vie, mais je donnerai tout pour effacer ma trahison envers lui. Ceci t'explique peut être pourquoi je lui suis si fidèle après tout ce temps, même si parfois il tient plus du vieux fou que du grand mage!(enfin ce n'est que mon avis!)

Je ne vois pas en quoi tu n'es pas l'enfant modèle de ton père, exception faite du choix de ton camp, mais je suppose que ce n'était pas à ça que tu faisais allusion dans ta lettre. Tu es un jeune homme intelligent, drôle, sarcastique, distingué...

Tes oreilles ont l'air de traîner dans des recoins ou les miennes n'ont pas accès, si cela ne met pas ta sécurité en jeu, je souhaiterai (Dumbledore aussi d'ailleurs!) que tu continues à espionner et à m'envoyer des rapports détaillés.

Fais attention à ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ton père.

Je dois te laisser, j'ai une réunion avec l'Ordre et ce n'est guère dans mes habitudes d'arriver en retard.

J'ai trouvé un ancien charme dans un des livres de la bibliothèque du Manoir Snape afin de crypter cette lettre, si jamais ton père tombe sur cette lettre il ne verra que la réponse à ta question sur la potion de Tramoine.

Avec tout mon respect

Ton parrain Severus Snape


	3. J’imagine qu'elles terminent leur course

Chapitre 3 :J'imagine qu'elles terminent leur course au bord de ton balcon,

**Cher Severus **

Mon père a une si haute estime en lui et est si hautain qu'il ne voit pas les elfes de maison, quant il les remarque c'est pour les battre avec sa canne, mais je suis différent de lui, ces êtres m'ont toujours entouré d'amour et de tendresse et ce depuis ma naissance, je les traite avec respect. Donc il n'est pas rare pour moi de les voir apparaître dans ma cave pour me donner à manger et en même temps je leur donne les lettres qui te sont adressées.

Je m'en doutais pour Dumbledore, mais bon je préférais poser la question au cas ou, parce que l'air de rien il a toujours l'air de tout savoir sur ce qui passe dans le collège, le jour ou je sortais des dortoirs de Serdaigle, après être allé voir un de mes « amis », enfin bref je vais pas m'étaler, ça ne t'intéresserai pas!

Je croyais que Dumbledore n'avait aucune confiance en Percy, c'est quoi cette histoire? Ce rouquin est incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est d'avoir de l'avancement, pour faire oublier de quelle famille il vient! C'est le pire des Weasley, le mouton noir de la famille, le lâche!

Merci pour tout ces compliments, je n'en ai jamais eu autant et surtout pas de la part de mon père. Tu ne sais pas tout de ma vie c'est pour ça que ma réflexion peut te paraître étrange, mais si tu savais, je dégringolerai dans ton estime.

Je vais continuer à t'envoyer des renseignements mais pour le moment je n'ai rien appris de nouveau, à part que Voldemort essaye de recontacter les Italiens suite à l'échec de leur première rencontre, mais je doute que cela n'aboutisse avant quelques semaines, ce qui vous laisse un peu de répit.

Qu'as tu fait pour perdre la confiance de Dumbledore? Est ce que cela a un rapport avec le fait que tu sois devenu Mangemort?

Avec tout mon respect

Draco


	4. On devrait correspondre puisque

**_Bonne lecture:_**

**Chapitre 4:On devrait correspondre puisque tu me corresponds**

**Cher Draco**

J'ai toujours eu une haute estime des elfes de maison, ce sont des êtres fidèles et discrets et dans un certains sens ça me rassure que ceux de la famille Malfoy te soient dévoués à ce point, au moins ils s'assurent de ton bien être pendant ton enfermement.

Depuis quand mon cher filleul es-tu ami avec un Serdaigle? Et bien sur que ta vie m'intéresse je suis ton parrain après tout! Et pourquoi avoir mis le mot ami entre guillemet y aurait-il sous ce mot plus qu'un simple sentiment d'amitié?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi Dumbledore a préféré suivre l'avis de Percy, je mentirai en disant que cela ne me blesse pas, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Peut être est-ce encore un de ces plans géniaux et subtils mais complètement retords? Je ne peux pas me prononcer mais tout cela ne me dis rien qu'y vaille, je te recommande plus que jamais de faire attention, je ne désire pour rien au monde assister à ton enterrement, quoique si ton père se rend compte du choix que tu as fait, je doute qu'il veuille dépenser de l'argent pour enfouir ton cadavre!

Que pourrais-tu m'apprendre sur toi, qui te déshonorerais à mes yeux? Je ne vois pas, je n'ai pas eu la chance d'être ton père, mais celui-ci devrait se rendre compte du merveilleux jeune homme que tu es devenu.

Tiens moi au courant sur l'évolution des contacts avec les Italiens, as tu entendu parler des Sud Africains, car c'est une rumeur persistante circule chez les Mangemorts. L'Ordre du Phoenix surveille étroitement la famille Borgia, mais tu connais aussi bien que moi cette famille de sang pur, ils sont élevés dans la magie noire, les meurtres, les poisons, les complots, il est plus que difficile de les filer, surtout que nous n'avons pas encore réussi à identifier qui tenait le rôle de chef de famille et donc qui s'occupait des alliances.

Je ne te dirai pas aujourd'hui ce qui m'a conduit à perdre la confiance de Dumbledore, mais c'est arrivé quelques temps après que j'ai reçu la Marque et cela n'a qu'un rapport indirect avec cela, peut être que dans une de mes prochaines lettres, je t'expliquerai tout.

**Avec toute mon amitié**

**Severus**


	5. Que deviennent mes poèmes

**Chapire 5:Que deviennent mes poèmes quand ils prennent l' horizon**

**Cher Severus**

Ici tout semble s'accélérer, un émissaire de la famille Borgia est venu rendre visite à mon père, les contacts se précisent, je n'en sais guère plus, mais j'ai réussi à apprendre par une bourde de mon très cher père, que le nouveau chef de cette illustre famille a à peu prés mon age. Je crois l'avoir rencontré une fois lorsque nous étions enfant, mais les seuls souvenirs que j'en garde c'est que j'ai réussis à le faire pleurer en lui piquant son ours en peluche et en le noyant dans la piscine!

Je ne suis pas certains que cela vous avance grandement, mais si vous recherchez dans les fichiers de l'école de sorcellerie du Vatican, vous arriverez peut être à découvrir qui il est et ainsi le convaincre de ne pas s'allier avec le serpent.

Je ne savais pas que tu appréciais les elfes de maison tant que ça! Ils m'ont toujours protégé lorsque j'étais enfant, je n'étais pas vraiment un cadeau, je faisais beaucoup de bêtises, certainement pour me faire remarquer par mes parents et ces étranges créatures prenaient la responsabilité de tous mes actes, lorsque mon père avait la main un peu leste c'était eux qui me soignaient et me réconfortaient, c'était mes premiers amis, mais si jamais tu répètes ça, je t'avada kedavrise sur place et cela sans aucun remord!

Ne t'inquiète pas, parrain ,je fais attention à ma peau, je ne tiens surtout pas à me faire découvrir par mon cher père, car il n'hésiterait pas à me faire subir les pires traitements!

Dumbledore a encore une idée en tête comme d'habitude, mais je sais pas pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et pourtant tu sais que je suis très terre à terre et que je ne ressemble en rien à la vieille chouette folle mais là je le sens mal! Et Percy ça m'etonnerait pas de le trouver un jour agenouillé devant mon pére

Les Sud Africains? Pour le moment je n'ai eu aucun écho dans ce sens, mais je vais continuer à écouter et surtout interroger les Elfes. Sinon comment ça se passe à Poudlard? As tu déjà commencé à préparer le programme pour l'année qui arrive? Et l'Ordre arrive-t-il à contrer les différentes attaques de Voldemort?

Je te laisse père ne va pas tarder à venir fouiller ma « cellule » et Ginky attend que je termine cette lettre pour te l'envoyer

Prends soin de toi

Avec toute ma considération

Draco

**RAR:(je les fais que pr le dernier chapitre parce que mes yeux se ferment tout seul! en une soiréé j'ai écrit cette lettre et écrit deux chapitres aux "corps emmêlés" qui font le double des derniers publiés!)**

**Minerve :le probleme, c que c tellemtn court que j'ai du mal à trouver un commentaire,mdr.**_lol c ça ou attendre trois mois pour avoir un long chapitre!_

**Dumbledore a des idée tordu mais le proncipal, c que sa marche non?**_ça depend mais la il a pas choisi la bonne option je peux d'ores et deja le dire!_

**C vrai que c etrange que ds le livre Harry Potter les probleme ne sont qu'en Angleterre... A part, les géant. Ptete que pendant la guerre finale, il y aurai les autre pays**_ j'espere parce que c vrai que le probléme Voldemort pr le moment ça se borne à l'Angleterre mais je trouve pas ça super logique!_

**Atalanta de Tebas**  
**Tres bien ces lettres. **_Merci_  
**Est-ce que Sev sait que Draco sort a vec des garçon?**_Non il va le découvrir dans cette correspondance_

**Vif** **d'or ****La prochaine lettre devrait donc faire évoluer le slash, si j'en crois les questions de Sev...**_Logiquement oui mais comme tu as pu le voir Draco ne reléve pas les interrogations de Severus, mais t'inquiete notre cher prof de potion va s'en rendre compte et revenir à la charge!_

**Griselle  
Hum, voilà une correspondance très intéressante :)**_Merci_  
**J'attends la réponse de Draco avec beaucoup d'impatience, savoir ce qu'il dira de son "ami" à son parrain et si celui ci lui dira ce qu'il a fait pour trahir la confiance de Dumbledore.**_ alors il ne répond pas à Sev mais il le fera prochainement et Sev dans qq lettres lui expliquera prq il a perdu la confiance de Dumby!_


	6. Où partent toutes ces cartes

**Chapitre 6:Où partent toutes ces cartes qui se décrochent de mes cloisons**

**Mon cher Draco**

Je n'ai qu'à chercher un Borgia qui confie son ours en peluche à un garde du corps! Je plaisante (Oui cela peut m'arriver lors de rares moments d'égarements!). Sérieusement grâce à tes informations nous avons réduis nos recherches à trois personnes: Alessandro Borgia vivant à Turin, Dante Borgia de Florence et enfin Livio Borgia qui résiderait actuellement à Sienne. Est-ce que par hasard un de ces prénoms te dit quelque chose! A moins que tu ne te souviennes d'un détail particulier: un grain de beauté, une cicatrice...

La rébellion italienne semble se propager, les sorciers du sud de la France commencent à manifester leur mécontentement, Voldemort se frotte les mains à l'idée que l'hexagone puisse à son tour soulever son gouvernement, le travail n'en sera que plus simple pour lui.

Trouver Percy agenouiller devant ton père? C'est plausible mais que sera-t-il entrain de faire? Lui montrer son respect? Ou bien endormir sa vigilance afin de trouver un bon moyen de le poignarder dans le dos? De tous les Weasley c'est le plus ambigu, le plus lâche et le moins respectueux de sa famille, s'il n'avait pas les cheveux roux et des taches de rousseur je douterai de son lien de parenté avec cette dernière.

L'Ordre s'en sort aussi bien que possible Nymphadora Tonks est assez surprenante bien qu'elle utilise des moyens étranges lors des combats, Charlie et Bill Weasley sont eux aussi très efficace quant à leurs frères jumeaux leurs talents en farces et attrapes sont bien utiles pour tendre des piéges surtout lorsque les Mangemorts sont en surnombre ce qui arrivent de plus en plus depuis quelques temps.

Mon programme pour l'année prochaine est déjà établi, ne crains rien même si je devais décéder lors d'une de mes missions, mon remplaçant n'aurait qu'à suivre mon plan, à moins qu'il ne soit trop stupide pour ça!

Je te laisse, j'espère que ton père n'aura rien trouvé de compromettant pendant la fouille de ta cellule.

**Ton ami **

**Severus**

**PS:** Dans ta dernière lettre tu as éludé ma question mais qui est ce Serdaigle et que représentait-il pour toi? Et cette fois réponds-moi je ne te jugerai jamais.


	7. Quelques unes me reviennent plus troublé

Chapitre 7:Certaines me reviennent un peu plus troublées que de raison

**Mon cher parrain**

Je ne souhaite en aucun cas tu décédes surtout durant cette guerre insensée, que ferais-je sans quelqu'un à qui me confier? Chez qui irais-je deverser mon fiel envers ma famille sans craindre d'être dénoncé à celle-ci? Qui me protegerait? Qui remplacerait cette figure paternelle aimante que je n'ai jamais eu!

Non, ces prénoms ne me rapellent rien, mais tu sais à l'époque je devais certainement l'appeler « machin » ou peut être « truc » (ce que je pouvais être fier malgré mon jeune age!C'en est risible!)

Pére n'a rien trouvé, de toutes façons je brule aprés lecture les lettres que tu m'envoies, mais par contre j'ai remarqué un état d'excitation assez inhabituel chez lui, je ne sais pas ce qui se prépare mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, l'Ordre devrait garder un oeil sur Potter. Je pense que mon cher géniteur veut l'attaquer malgré l'interdiction de Voldemort, il en a très certainement assez d'attendre sans rien faire.

Il est vrai que si les sorciers français s'y mettent aussi, il est à craindre que l'Europe sorciere se souléve et falicite ainsi l'accession au pouvoir de Voldemort, de plus cela destabiliserait le monde de le finance entrainant ainsi le monde moldu et sorcier dans une grave crise dont seuls les illuminés et autres apprentis dictateurs pourront sortir leur épingle du jeu. Rien que de penser à toutes ces consequences je frissonne, je n'ai jamais été particulierement tendre envers les autres mais j'éprouve un sentiment de pitié m'envahir.

Ma main tremble alors que je vais t'avouer mon plus noir secret, celui qui fait de moi un Malfoy indigne, le Serdaigle dont j'évoquais, dans une de mes precedentes lettres, l'existence était en fait la premiére personne dont je suis tombé amoureux. Le rouge me monte aux joues, tu es la premiére personne, que je considére comme faisant partie de ma famille, à qui je l'avoue, mais j'aime les hommes et si jamais père venait à l'apprendre il me tuerait sur le champ, peu importe que je sois son fils unique et le seul héritier de ma famille, il n'aurait pas pitié de moi.

Tu n'imagines pas combien c'est dur de devenir adolescent et de se rendre compte qu'on est homosexuel alors que nos parents nous ont toujours répété que ces gens étaient des abominations de la nature, indignes de fouler le même sol qu'eux. C'est à partir de cet instant que j'ai compris qu'à part mes génes je ne patageais rien avec mes parents!

Et maintenant je crains que face à cet aveu tu te décides de te détourner de moi, je suis pas certains que je pourrais le supporter, alors j'attendrais ta prochaine lettre avec apprehension.

**Prends soin de toi**

**Avec tout mon amour**

**Ton filleul Draco**

**RAR:**

**Kanui d'Astor****Tu as le talent d'en réveler un peu à chaque chapitre tout en laissant le suspense entier. C'est assez agaçant je dois dire. (je suis très curieuse et pas patiente du tout...) **_Je le fais exprés ainsi je sais que ceux qui lisent cette fic viendront lire le prochain chapitre!_**Mais sinon cette histoire est super.**_merci_ **Raconter une histoire passionante à travers un échange de lettres est très complexe mais tu t'en sors remarquablement. **_c'est gentil mais je vais rougir! _**Comme tout le monde, je suppose, j'attends le slash. **_va pas tarder c'estpromis je mets en place les bases d'une relation _**Quoique on le sent bien venir là, avec Severus qui insiste un peu. Bref, j'attends la suite avec impatience.**_j'espere qu'elle t'aura plû!_

**Vif d'or:Et la question est reposer... J'ai hâte d'avoir la réponse... lol**_ tu l'as eu alors elle te plait!_  
**Vivement la suite, bisous:-)**

**Atalanta de Tebas****Joli lettre **_merci _**les Borgia c'est interesant, j'adore cette famille historiquement. Faire une famill magique est tres bonne idée. **_en fait je cherchais une famille facilement comparable aux Malefoy par leur attrait pour l'argent, le pouvoir les intrigues... et je me suis dit que la famille Borgia collait parfaitement _**Continue**

**Minerve Mdr, "Trouver Percy agenouiller devant ton père? C'est plausible mais que sera-t-il entrain de faire? Lui montrer son respect? Ou bien endormir sa vigilance afin de trouver un bon moyen de le poignarder dans le dos?" Voyons, Sev... Ce n'estpas serieu de dire cela alors que je lis les lettre, j'ai de drole d'image en tete maintenant.**_ est-ce que ça te rassure si je te dis que c'est fait pour! bon ok j'ai un esprit tordu mais bon Percy faisant une gaterie à Lucius pour obtenir un peu plus de pouvoir ça me parait du domaine du possible!_  
**Dray, il veut pas repondre, il en a le droit non mais, de quoi il se mele Sev **_ben si il répond mais dans sa lettre il a dit un truc qui va pas plaire à Sev alors attention à la réponse!_  
**A la prochaine**_ à la prochaine_  
**kiss Minerve  
Concernant ma review précedant. Je suis d'accord avec toi, si Voldemort veut dominer tout le monde et exterminer tout les moldu, il devrait aller là om Harry n'y est pas pour faire des action surprise qui destabiliserait l'ordre. **_c'ezst clair parce que s'il croit pouvoir dominer le monde en destabilisant l'Angleterre il va avoir un peu de mal _**Car la menace vient d'Angleterre... Si c'était l'Amerique, on pourrai dire que c grand, mais l'angleterre n'est pas un pays super grand. Il faut se mondialiser pour la lutte du monde. Parce que s'il se contente de tuer les moldu d'angleterre, ce ne sera pas un super grand coup d'état...**_ça sera un pétard mouillé! _**Il tuerais des beaux mec quand meme... **_pas touche aux beaux mecs anglosaxons et y'en a un paquet! _**Que Harry le batte avant que Voldy tue les beaux gosse, s'il vous plait, miss Rowling,mdr mdr!**


	8. On devrait correspondre?

**Chapitre 8:On devrait correspondre puisque tu me corresponds**

**Mon très cher Draco**

Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de te répondre, mais ta lettre m'a un peu surpris, non pas le fait que tu m'avoues aimer les garçons, ça je m'en doutais depuis quelques temps déjà, mais plutôt que tu me vois comme une figure paternelle. Si c'est ce que je représente à tes yeux alors il vaudrait peut être mieux que nous cessions cette correspondance.

Potter a été attaqué il y a deux jours, par une faction de Mangemorts, Bill Weasley est malheureusement décédé en le protégeant et Melle Granger est actuellement entre la vie et la mort, je me demande encore comment elle a fait pour savoir que son ami était attaqué et pour arriver sur les lieux peu de temps après l'Ordre. Trois Mangemorts ont été arrêté et deux autres sont morts, évidemment ton père n'en faisait pas parti. Il a certainement monté tout cela mais n'a pas voulu se salir les mains!

J'ai assisté à la réunion des partisans de « Celui dont on en doit pas prononcer le nom », qui a suivi ce fiasco, Il sait que ton père est à l'origine de cela et ton père sait qu'Il sait! Alors je ne serai pas étonné si dans peu de temps ton père faisait une folie pour récupérer son statut de bras droit qui vient de lui être retiré! Et je crains que cette folie ne soit de t'amener au maître afin qu'il t'appose sa marque.

Je sais qu'il t'a enfermé _parce_ que jusqu'à présent tu as toujours refusé de le suivre, mais s'il te plait, ta vie en dépend, accepte cette marque et tu te tiendras à mes cotés, je te protégerai vu que je suis ton père de substitution mais surtout ne provoque pas la colère de Lucius, sa santé mentale semble de plus en plus précaire, tu as dû toi aussi t'en rendre compte!

Je tremble de ce qui pourrait t'arriver dans ces caves ou ton père a décidé de t'enfermer, il pourrait te blesser, voire même pire, sans que je puisse faire quelque chose pour te protéger.

En ce qui concerne ton homosexualité, je vais te dire ce que ma mère me disait à ton age: « N'aies pas honte de tes différences car ce sont elles qui font de toi un être unique. » J'espère que cela t'aidera.

Je dois retourner auprès du Maître, la Marque commence à douloureusement me démanger, je ne sais ce qu'il ressortira de cette rencontre, mais tout s'accélère en ce moment et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour nous!

**PS**: Prends soin de toi et ne fais pas de folie, un espion mort est un espion inutile!

**Ton « père » Severus**

**

* * *

**

**Vif d'or  
Je suis contente que Dray ait finalement répondu à LA question. lol **_:-) contente de t'avoir fait plaisir! _**Mais là vite, vite la suite, je veux la réaction de Sev. mdr...** _elle arrive avec pas mal de retard mais j'étais pas trop inspirée!_** jamais contente la fille!**

**Atalanta de tebas Wow, bon chap aussi, pauvre Draco qui confesse ses grandes peurs et ses noirs secrets a Sev, j'espere qu'il lui repondra bien.**_Disons que Severus n'a pas apprecié que Draco parle de lui comme d'une figure paternelle il aurait préféré qu'il parle de lui comme un ami ou un possible amant et puis tout s'accélere autour de lui alors sa réponse est un peu séche, je sais qu'elle surprendra pas mal de monde!_**D'autre cote si la France entre dans ce conlit sa peux prendre le niveau europeen puisque France as de voisin comme Espagne et pleins d'autres qui devront entre.**_c'està dire que si plusieurs pays rentrent dans ce conflit l'économie mondiale risque d'en patir et donc tous les pays seront alors concernés!_

**Minerve Sev ne va pas etre content parce que Dray dit le considerer faisant parti de sa famille ou parce qu'il dit que son pere le terait s'il le decouvrait?**_non Severus est tout a fait conscient de ce que Lucius pourrait faire à Draco ce qu'il ne supporte pas c'est que Draco le voit comme un pèrealors que lui veut être considéré comme un ami, un confident_

**Mais comment va tu faire un slash s'ils ne font que se parler par lettre? **_ça c'est mon secret à moi! mais le rating montera à un moment ou un autre!_

**J'ai hate d'avoir la suite**

J'ai adoré lire que Dray ne s'en rapellais pas comment il s'appellait parce qu'il devait l'appeler truc ou machin _ça c'est_ _moi je suis incapable de retenir les prénoms alors parfois quand je parle de quelqu'un à une amie je dis machin truc ce qui bein sur ne les aide pas à comprendre de qui je parle!_

**Griselle **_Les titres de mes chapitres sont les paroles de la chanson "on devrait correspondre" de Francis Cabrel (j'adore cette chanson et aussi "elle danse" !)_


	9. Si je savais tourner autour de la terre

**Le chapitre est très court et j'en suis désolée mais je suis prise par pas mal de choses en ce moment et en plus lundi je retourne en stage, cela n'espacera pas pour autant mes updates!**

**Chapitre 9:Si je savais tourner autour de la terre**

**Cher ami **

Si je t'ai dit te considérer comme une figure paternelle c'est parce que tu as toujours été l'élément sécurisant de ma vie, toujours derrière moi. N'est-ce pas ce qu'est sensé faire un père? Je te le demande car le mien, n'est qu'un père de façade, dans les dîners mondains et autres il s'extasie d'avoir un fils comme moi, mais il ne m'accorde jamais un regard, il est incapable de dire ce que j'aime ou ce que je déteste, se souvient-il seulement du jour de ma naissance? Je sais que toi par contre tu étais présent, c'est toi qui a aidé ma mère a accouché.

Je ne veux pas cesser cet échange entre nous, c'est un lien particulier qui nous unit, notre secret à tous les deux qu'on préserve du reste du monde, une impression de partager ton intimité. Cependant je ne peux aller contre ta volonté, alors si tel est le cas je me résignerai face à ton silence.

Mon père est sur les nerfs, je le vois à sa façon de marcher d'un pas rapide et percutant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en tête mais je devine que les entretiens dans son bureau se succèdent, pour la première fois de ma vie je peux avouer que j'ai peur, à chaque fois qu'il rentre dans ma geôle, je crains sa colère, je sais qu'il s'en est déjà pris à ma mère en lui fracturant l'arcade sourcilière. J'ai peur mais ce n'est pourtant pas une raison suffisante pour que j'accepte d'être marqué comme du bétail!

Comment s'est passée la réunion? Quelles sont les nouvelles de l'extérieur? Avez vous enfin réussi à identifier le chef de la famille Borgia?

J'ai la mauvaise impression d'être un poids mort, un espion mort est un espion inutile, certes mais un espion qui ne ramène aucune information c'est quoi?

**Avec toute mon admiration **

**Draco **

**PS **j'espère grandement recevoir une réponse de toi, j'attendrai patiemment, de toutes façons c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire ici!


	10. Si je savais comment faire

_Je suis désolée aujourd'hui je ne réponds pas aux reviews je le ferai au prochain chapitre, pour ceux qui attendaient une réponse de Sévérus je suis désolée mais c'est Draco qui écrit mais je pense que ça devrait quand même vous plaire!_

**Chapitre 10: Si je savais comment faire si j'avais ce don**

Je t'écris cette lettre sur le coin d'une table, ce que j'ai à t'annoncer est d'une si grande importance que tu pardonneras je l'espère mon écriture tremblotante et mon vocabulaire limité!

Mon père a enfin décidé de me faire revoir la lumière du jour, mais dans un but particulier, rencontrer les représentants de la famille Borgia, son allégeance au Lord noir vacille autant que sa santé mentale.

Dante et Livio Borgia ont pris la tête de leur famille, à deux ils mènent de main de maître, cette famille historiquement dangereuse, ils veulent hisser à la tête du ministère de la magie italien leur cousin Alessandro tout en l'empêchant de se salir les mains!

Dante est un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, plus grand que moi (environ 1m 85) fluet, se déplaçant comme un serpent, les cheveux très bruns et toujours habillé de couleurs sombres, cachant dans son manteau trois ou quatre couteaux et une baguette de rechange, il a une cicatrice sur la joue droite, ses yeux sont d'un bleu décolorés avec une flamme de folie brûlant à l'intérieur, sa voix bien que faible s'insinue en toi comme un poison mortel, je ne serai pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il est capable de contrôler les pensées des autres, ce sera un adversaire redoutable prêt à tous les coups bas!

Son cousin Livio, lui est le séducteur de la famille, c'est celui qui rassemble, il est châtain avec des reflets dorés, 1m75, assez musclé, ses yeux vairons ne passent pas inaperçus, toujours habillé de couleurs chamarrées, il parade plus qu'il ne marche, sa voix forte domine celle des autres, mais en aucun cas il ne faut le provoquer sa colère provoque autant de dégâts qu'un raz de marée.

Je n'ai pas rencontré Alessandro, il semble qu'il soit resté en Italie pour donner une conférence de presse, annonçant sa candidature au poste de premier ministre, donc si vous pouvez vous procurer les journaux de demain vous verrez sa tête!

J'ai oublié de te dire pourquoi je les ai rencontré, mon père a réussi à passer au dessus de « tu sais qui » afin de conclure une alliance avec eux, s'imaginant qu'une fois que l'Autre serait au pouvoir, les grandes familles européennes, n'auraient aucun mal à le renverser et à se partager les différents états magiques et à réduire les Moldus à l'esclavage.

Je sais que mon père est fous mais méfie-toi de lui! Il a réussi à rentrer en contact avec les Borgia pour l'Italie mais aussi avec les Médicis pour la France et il continue à chercher de nouveaux alliés. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si les nouvelles que je t'apporte sont bonnes ou mauvaises, car la division facilite la destruction mais d'un autre côté les Borgia et les Médicis sont de grandes familles très influentes!

**Draco**

**  
**


	11. Je me collerais contre tes volets de fer

Je ne ferai pas de reponses aux reviews aujourd'hui car je n'ai pas vraiment le temps , j'écris beaucoup en ce moment et je vais m'efforcer à updater toutes mes fics ce mois-ci! (sacahant que "on devrait correspondre" et "les corps emmêlés" elles seront updatées une fois par semaine! cependant je ne peux pas vous donner de jour fixe vu que je commence mercredi un nouveau stage de gardes ( je fais 8-20h le lendemain 20-8h et aprés j'ai deux jours de repos!)

bonne lecture (vous verrez que dans ce chapitre Severus répond un peu à vos attentes!)

Chapitre 11: Je me collerais contre tes volets de fer

**Mon cher Draco**

C'est avec une immense joie que j'ai appris ta libération, je suis un peu plus rassuré même si le double-jeu de ton père, te fait prendre d'énormes risques, si jamais tu sens que ta sécurité n'est plus assurée au Manoir, n'hésite pas à venir te réfugier chez moi.

Concernant les Borgia, un de nos espions a réussi à s'infiltrer auprès de Dante, aussi surnommé le « sanglant » c'est de lui que partent tous les ordres d'assassinats et d'enlèvements, c'est donc sur lui que nous focalisons nos efforts, leur famille est merveilleusement organisée avec des alliés forts et fidèles. Nous avons cependant commencer à organiser une petite résistance en Italie en bloquant leur accès à des ingrédients rares et stratégiques, mais cela ne sera efficace que peu de temps.

Actuellement nous pensons que « Tu sais qui » va se tourner vers les Habsbourg, depuis des siècles ils organisent des soulèvements populaires afin de prendre le pouvoir dans différents pays européens, leur organisation est beaucoup moins bien rodée que celle des Borgia mais il faut quand même s'en méfier!

Je suppose que tu veux savoir comment est Alessandro: c'est un jeune homme sportif, physiquement beau, au sourire facile, peut être encore un peu jeune et certainement facilement influençable par sa famille mon maître désirerait que je me rapproche de lui, afin que je me lie de façon plus intime à lui, mais Il n'a pas encore compris que Alessandro n'est qu'un marionnette entre les mains de ses cousins!

Les Médicis se tiennent à carreaux le ministère de la magie français les surveillent depuis pas mal de temps, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient une menace pour le moment, mais il ne faut pas pour autant les surestimer, ils sont capable de tout, c'est quand même eux qui ont empoisonné le précèdent ministre de la magie français, pour je ne sais plus quel histoire de confiscation de biens par ce dernier!

Prends soin de toi et fais attention, Voldemort ne sera pas dupe très longtemps concernant les nouveaux plans de ton père. Je crois que si tu venais à mourir je m'en remettrais pas, j'en ai dis trop je dois te laisser.

Je suis fier de ce que tu es devenu.

**Severus tout simplement**

**  
**


End file.
